The Dark Side of the Golden Sun
by darth-lorenzo
Summary: The lighting of the four lighthouses has brought an unimaginable evil into the world, can our favorite Adepts stop it?
1. Prolouge

The old Lumerian sat up top the palace overlooking the world of Weyard

The old Lumerian sat up top the palace overlooking the world of Weyard. Conversato looked at the scene of three glowing beams from the lighthouses. He sighed to himself, _King Hydros was a fool to allow Piers and his friends to light the lighthouses, and bring Alchemy's wrath upon the world!_

Suddenly Conversato saw a light light the northern sky, _No! Can it be the light of Mars! _He thought as he stood up. The light blazed red, and flew off towards Mount Aleph. Conversato stood in awe, anger, and hate as the light from the lighthouses combined into the Golden Sun. He fell back into his chair, "So it has been done. Well brave Adepts I hope you can face the dark side of the Golden Sun!"


	2. Chapter 1

A brown haired Venus adept walked slowly through the village that was once Vale Two figures walked through the once bustling city of Vale, "It was so beautiful before the eruption." The brown haired Venus adept sighed as he looked out over the destroyed village. The blonde domed haired Jupiter Adept smiled at Felix, "Hey, that's why all of us are trying to rebuild it." Felix turned towards her and let out a rare smile. She was the only person here that could ever make him break down into a smile like that, but there love wasn't going to be known, everyone would clearly disapprove of it, "Yes, so let's go back and help." Isaac looked up as Felix and Sheba entered their little circle, "Good you two could make it, we were just about to assign jobs for the day." He looked around the circle at all of the Adepts, "Garet, you and me will be brining trees in from Kolima, Mia and Sheba, you two will get water and food to replenish our supplies, Jenna and Ivan will finish the first couple of houses, and Felix and Piers you two will help Jenna and Ivan until me and Garet get back with the wood then you'll help us build the foundations for the new houses." Isaac sighed with relief as he hadn't forgotten anything, or anyone, his memory must be improving. Garet groaned, "Why do I have to get wood?" Jenna laughed, "Ah does the big baby want to take a nap instead?" Garet grew red with anger and embarrassment, "Shut up! I just hate bringing the wood!" Everyone broke into laughter except for Garet who was still steaming.

A dark figure lay in underneath the caves surrounding Vale watching the Adpets that had sent him free from his prison under Mount Aleph, "Laugh while you can, soon I will rule this world!" An evil laugh blasted through the mountains

_A year later_

The once beautiful city of Vale had returned to it's glorious splendor, unfortunately with the completion of the village, the eight Adepts were forced to separate across Weyard.

Piers walked up the plank that led to his ship, and looked out over Vale, "Hmm, I wonder where Sheba is; we were supposed to bring her home to Lalivero."

The jumpy Jupiter adept shrugged, "Let's go anyway, she can just use the teleport lapis."

Piers stood where he was, "Would you like to take the teleport lapis?"

A little Mercury Djinni jumped from behind Piers shoulder, "Yeah, Piers is offering to sail you home!"

A jupiter Djinni came flying from behind Ivan, "Yea? Maybe he doesn't want to go sailing? Maybe he wants to take the teleport lapis!"

Piers shook his head, "Djinni, you can never control them." He grabed Fog, and put him on his shoulder, "Ivan is coming with us."

Ivan grabbed Gust, "Fine, we'll wait for Sheba."

Felix ran up towards them, "Ah Felix," Piers smiled, "You're unusually late."

Felix looked at Piers, and nodded, "Jenna wakes me up every morning, but I guess she forgot today." Piers nodded and looked out over Vale looking for Sheba.

Felix looked around, and asked, "Hey where's Sheba?"

Ivan looked up from the ground where he was drawing something, "We don't know, Piers says we have to wait here until she shows."

Felix looked out over the sunrise, "I'll go find her." With that he ran off towards the sun.

Sheba looked up towards the sky, felt the wind gently flowing around her, and smiled. This tree was her place to relax and think about what had happened, and just to relax. Only her and Felix knew of it. Suddenly Felix popped his head right next to her, _Speak of the devil,_ she thought.

Felix clamored to the top of the tree, "I knew I could find you up here."

Sheba sighed, "Yes and now you're going to make me leave aren't you?"

Felix looked at her, "Why would I do that?"

Sheba turned towards Felix, "Felix, I thought our journey would help me find my family, but it didn't."

Felix looked at her with care and compassion, "Sheba you have a family, here."

She smiled, and hugged hi tightly, "Thank you Felix"

Piers smiled as Sheba and Felix walked over the hill, "Ah Sheba, now we can set sail!"

Sheba shook her head and said, "No, I'm staying here in Vale."

Piers nodded, "Well see you all soon."

Ivan nodded, "Yes, goodbye."

The two of them climbed the ramp to Piers ship, and climbed in. In a matter of seconds, the ship was flying out towards the open sea, towards Contigo.


	3. Chapter 2

With flowing locks of cobalt hair resting on her angelic white dress, Mia skittishly paced the small grass area

With flowing locks of cobalt hair resting on her angelic white dress, Mia skittishly paced the small grass area. _Isaac's almost here, how am I going to tell him?_ She nervously thought to herself as she stood on the tip of her toes watching like a hawk for Isaac. _I love him, but how can I tell him? _With each passing second she became more and more nervous. _I have to tell him, Isaac loves me, I know it._ She assured herself as she turned around.

"Ready to go?" Isaac smiled _benignly. _

_Mia looked upon Isaac's kind face, "Yes, anytime." His golden brown hair was thrown in all directions from the breeze, and Mia could reach up and rubbed it down, oh how she longed to do that, but Mia would tell him then they could be happy together._

_Isaac smiled wider, "Alright then, grab on to me."_

_Mia wrapped her arms tightly around Isaac, "Ready."_

_Isaac was taken back by this embrace, but he shook off the feeling, "Alright we're going." He raised the Teleport Lapis high in the air, and both him and Mia disappeared in a flurry of Psyenrgy._

_"Meg, would you go to the Grozasi's home and check up on them? I healed Mr. Grozasi the other day and wanted to see if he got any better." Justin muttered to Meg, without even looking up from the ancient Mercury scrolls. _

_Meg pushed her blue hair out of her face, "Come on Justin, you healed him why don't you check?" _

_Justin looked up from the crumbling Mercury scrolls, "Meg I need to finish reading these scrolls…" Justin's eyes lit up brightly, as he ran past Meg, "It's Mia!"_

_Meg eyes widened, "What!? She's back!" Both of them grabbed their large fur coats and ran outside. _

_"Meg, Justin," Mia let the words slip from her mouth as she hugged both of them, "It's been too long," She smiled caringly as she switched her glance from Meg to Justin. She could tell that they had grown, in more ways then one. Mia turned them towards Iml's sanctuary, "Both of you head in, I have to say good buy to Isaac." The two nodded and turned back towards the snow covered structure. Mia turned to Isaac, "Isaac before you go, there's something I need to tell you. I don't know how to say it, but I need to." She bit her lower lip, __it's now or never, if I don't tell him now, we'll never be together._

Isaac smiled caringly, "Mia whatever you have to tell me, it's fine you can tell me." The snow was building around him, and his luteous scarf billowed around him and Mia.

Mia gulped down the last of her fears and blurted it out, "Isaac, I love you."

"Hun if you're going to the mountains don't forget your coat!" The red haired adept yelled as she caught it with a ghostly hand.

"Mom you know when I hate it when you use Psyenrgy in the house." The young boy scolded his mother. The young boy was called Aki. He was not an adept, but he was the son of the two most powerful adepts in all of Vale. He often felt as if he'd let his parents down, but Aki ran away from these feelings by going to the top of the mountains.

"Sorry dear." His mother frowned, she loved her son, but every day he became more and more distance from her and his father. Aki ran out the door and towards the mountains. His mother sighed, "Oh Honey what are we going to do with him?"

His father took out his pipe out of his mouth, "Hoshi, so the boy isn't an adept, he still our son and we should love him."

Hoshi sighed, "You don't get it do you? He's growing apart from us."

Ichiro smiled, "He's growing older, it's nothing ignore it."

"I guess you're right." Hoshi picked up another dish, and began to wash it clean.

Aki kicked a small stone off the top of the mountains, "I wish I could just be an adept, and then I wouldn't have to embrace my parents so much."

"So you wish to have power?" A sinister voice softly articulated.

Aki stood up quickly, "Who's there?!"

The voice laughed, "Boy you have no reason to fear me! I can give you what you want. I can give you all the power in the world!"

Aki lowered his fists, "Will it make my parents appreciate me?"

The voice laughed iniquitously, "Oh of course!"

Aki smiled, "Then go ahead, and give me power!"

The voice whispered to itself, "With pleasure." Darkness swooped around Aki's body, filling it with the


End file.
